SI TE TUVIERA
by jess dragneel
Summary: La historia trata de como Lucy quiere conquistar a Natsu ya que después de que este la dejo sola por un año ella al fin se da cuenta que lo amaba Pero las cosas no van hacer tan fáciles para Lucy ya que piensa que Natsu solo la ve como una amiga bueno o eso cree ella...
1. Asi me enamore de ti

Así me enamore de ti

POV LUCY

Ya había pasado toda la tormenta, ganamos la guerra contra Álvares, la paz por fin estaba en Magnolia, todos estábamos bien, aunque habíamos enviado algunas noticias por la primera no estaba, Mavis desapareció junto a Zeref y nadie más volvió a escuchar de ellos

Me encuentro en Fairy Tail, el gremio volvió a hacer el de siempre festejando, tomando y lo más importante las peleas típicas de Fairy Tail, a lo lejos veo un Gray peleando con Natsu, Gajeel, Elfman y no tenía falta Erza me da alegría verlos asi aunque bueno no tardara el maestro en venir a regañarlos

POV Normal

-Oye Lucy me estas escuchando? Pregunto Levy molesta

-perdón Levy que me decías

-vaya últimamente estas en las nubes, estaba diciendo que mañana me ire a una misión con Gajeel

-eso es genial asi pueden tener privacidad privada Lucy picara y haciendo que la peli azul se pusiera roja

-solo es trabajo nombrando ella viendo su vaso

-por favor hijo pareja y no han tenido oportunidad de estar a solas

-oye no digas esas cosas en voz alta es un secreto indicado Levy mas que apenada

-secreto, si claro todos lo saben Levy son muy obvios

-ya veo dijo Levy decepcionada

-no estes asi mira todos estamos muy felices de que sean una pareja dijo Lucy con una gran sonrisa

-gr- gracias dijo mirando la fijamente y ruborizada

-creo que ya te están esperando

Miraron ala entrada y estaba Gajeel esperándola –me va acompañar ala biblioteca por unos libros

-diviértanse y no hagan cosas extrañas, bueno mejor si

Levy se levanto de la barra toda sonrojada –nos vemos Lu chan y fue corriendo hacia la entrada

Pov lucy

Después de la guerra ellos formalizaron su relación todavía me acuerdo de la cara de Levy cuando me lo conto, me alegro por ella se que Gajeel la hará feliz, aunque ellos no eran los únicos que tenían avanzado en su relación también estaba Elfman y Evegreen que habían anunciado que se casarían de y la boda seria dentro de una semana

Otra pareja que me sorprendió mucho fue Laxus y Mira que guardadito se lo sorprendió, los caché besándose en la enfermería el otro día

Hasta Gray ya Juvia habían avanzado un poco, si ellos ya habían llevado mejor Gray dejaba que Juvia lo acompañara a todos lados aunque me sorprende que no hayan formalizado nada aun después de todo vivieron casi un año juntos, me dan un poco de envidia

Erza de ves en cuando detecta Jellal pero hace unos pocos días la notada rara su expresión es igual ala mía será que esta pasando lo mismo que yo

Mi mirada se poso ante una cabellera rosa, he estaba Natsu haciendo estupideces con Happy los dos son muy infantiles, no me di cuenta pero ya estaba sonriendo, estúpido Natsu siempre provoca esto en mi, lo que quería, eso es obvio, me gustaba se notaba a leguas, me encantaba estar con el. Después de que me dejo un año sola el infeliz me di cuenta que lo amaba y me costo aceptarlo porque ya no estaba conmigo cada ves que lo recuerdo me enojo y quiero golpearlo Estúpido y sensual Natsu

Pov Normal

-estas muy enamorada de la verdad?

-Mira que estas diciendo dijo Lucy sorprendida

-no tienes por que negarlo desde un mes veo como te las quedas viendo siempre

\- Lo veo porque me sorprende la cantidad de idioteces que hace en un minuto dijo ella cruzando los brazos

-es cierto que antes lo mirabas así pero hace como un mes después de que el gremio regresó a formalizarse tu mirada cambio Lucy lo ves con ojos de amor, para serte sincera antes lo controlado igual pero esta ves eres mas obvia

–Aunque eso fuera cierto yo a el no le gusto solo me ve como una amiga

-no lo creo Lucy, te dire un secreto el luego se te queda viendo cuando tu no lo notas

-enserio dijo Lucy levantándose de la barra con esperanzas

-ves como si te gusta dijo Mira sonriendo

-bueno si dijo ella sonrojada

-te voy ayudar Lucy déjamelo a mi

Por otro lado estaba Natsu hablando con Gray y Erza ya habían dejado de pelear

-ya me aburriiiiiiiiii dijo Natsu

-es cierto que ya no hay mucho que hacer decir Gray

-iré ala ciudad por pastel alguien quiere acompañarme preguntaba Erza

-vamos declarado Gray levantándose de su asiento

-vienes Natsu? Pregunto la peli roja

-si tengo hambre, pero ire a decirle Lucy que nos acompañe

-mira, como quieres que conquiste a Natsu ¿

\- podrías decir ¡Natsu tengo frio podrías calentarme! Decía Mira con tono seductor

-claro que no le diría eso, jamás Lucy cruzaba sus brazos y estaba sonrojada

-que tiene de malo Lucy, Natsu total no se negaría

-tienes razón pero el muy idiota es capas de prenderme fuego circunstancias Lucy imaginándose la escena

-bueno tienes razón, pero como vas a conquistar a Natsu

Lucy iba a contestar pero a veces como unos brazos la agarraban por detrás –hey chicas escuche mi nombre, de que hablaban?

-Natsu dijo Lucy demasiado roja ya que el estaba abrazando –no hablábamos de nada y por favor estas demasiado cerca

-te molesta? Pregunto con mucha inocencia

-no e-es –eso pero .. Lucy no podría decir que estaba totalmente apenada

-no entiendo explícame dijo Natsu confundido

Nada dijo ella

-a que venias Natsu?

-Iremos ala cuidad a acompañar a Erza por pastel vienes Lucy

-esta bien vamos

Ya en la ciudad estaban en la pastelería, Erza parecía niña pequeña mirando por todos lados

-se ve como niña entrando a una juguetería dijo Gray

-tienes razón dijo Lucy

-Natsu vamos por pescado dijeron Feliz alegremente volando junto a el

-claro

Hola flamitas no se casan de comer pescado todos los días

-a feliz le gusta ya mi cubitos

-cubitos? que no se te ocurra algo mejor flamitas

-mira quien lo dice estúpido exhibicionista

-por favor chicos no empiecen una pelea aquí dicen Lucy intentándolos calmarlos

Pero fue en vano ya que ambos llegaron a pelear

-mejor me voy de aquí antes de que termine involucrada

Lucy siguió caminando por los pasillos de la pastelería -esas galletas se ven ricas

-te gustaría probar una?

-mm ,, Lucy volteo y veo un chico muy guapo era alto piel muy blanca cabello negro ojos color de un tono dorado, traia puesto una camisa blanca un pantalón negro y mandil gris con rallas

-¿Puedo? Decía tímidamente

-claro

-esta deliciosa dijo Lucy aun comiendo

-me alegro que te hayan gustado las hice yo mismo

-trabajas aquí?

-si ayudo a mi mamá en la pastelería

-creo que me las llevare

-entonces ven tengo unas nuevas echas

Ambos fueron al mostrador - mira ten, estas tienen un mejor sabor

-tienes razón realmente están muy deliciosas, me llevo cuanto es?

El chico sonrió - no es nada quiero obsequiártelas

-pero porque? Pregunto Lucy

-tienes un aroma muy delicioso cuando entraste lo detecte

Lucy estaba algo asustada con aquella declaración –aun así creo que debo pagártelas

-eres amiga de Erza verdad, ella es nuestro mejor cliente, tómalo como regalo por favor

-no creo que sea correcto

-bueno entonces que te parece pagarme de otra manera dijo eso mientras se acercaba a ella

Lucy retrocedió y cubrió su cuerpo –estas enfermo jamás te pagare así

El chico comenzó a reírse –jajajajaja que graciosa eres, claro que no hablo de tu cuerpo yo hablaba de que aceptaras ir por un helado, ya casi acaba mi turno

Lucy se puso aun mas roja acaba de sufrir la mayor vergüenza de su vida, antes de que puedas responder Se escucho como se rompían varias cosas ambos voltearon

Lucy no lo puede creer Gray junto con Natsu acaban de destruir media pastelería y mas aparte Erza estaba golpeando por haber tirado el pastel que acaban de comprar -no puede ser

-también venias con ellos? Pregunto el chico

Pero Lucy ya se había ido directo con ellos -¿Es acaso que no pueden salir sin destruir nada? Dijo ella molesta

-no te enojes Lucy, comenzó a defenderse Natsu defendiéndose

-serás estúpido tu me pegaste primero dijo Gray

-claro que no dijo Natsu

-basta dijo Lucy

En eso salió una señora ya grande –que fue lo que paso aquí?

Perdón señora Izumi lamento todos los problemas que ocasionamos señalados Erza haciendo una referencia ante la señora

La señora volteo a ver a su alrededor la mitad de su negocio estaba destruido –supongo que no tengo que enojarme Fairy tail siempre ha sido así dijo suspirando

-lo sentimos mucho dijo Lucy

-no se preocupen lo arreglaremos

-Takumi dijo la señora

-así que te llamas Takumi dijo Lucy

-un placer Lucy

-como supiste mi nombre?

-como no iba a saber el nombre de tan hermosa maga

-gracias dijo apenada

\- no se preocupen nosotros correremos con los gastos para pagar lo que mis compañeros destruyeron dijeron Erza

Cada uno dio dinero ala señora Izumi hasta Lucy

-Lucy creo que nuestra cita de hoy la tendremos que posponer como veras tengo mucho trabajo

-no te preocupes

-cita? Pregunto Natsu viendo a Takumi

-le pedí a Lucy que saliera conmigo, no te molesta verdad?

Lucy volteo a ver a Natsu estaba ansiosa por saber la respuesta

-¿Por qué debería molestarme? Dijo el

Hay se fueron las esperanzas de Lucy –que idiota soy porque pensaría que el diría algo diferente que ella vio al suelo

-que bien entonces otro dia te invita a Lucy

Ella asintió

Se despidieron y salieron de he dirigiéndose al gremio –fue divertido no creerían Natsu riéndose

-nos quedamos sin dinero, donde encuentran lo divertido dijo Gray

-Natsu siempre destruyes todo dijo Happy

-no fue mi culpa dijo el

-ustedes dos son unos idiotas dijeron Erza

-mas Natsu dijo Happy

Todos empezaron a reír excepto Lucy que venia hasta atrás -Lucy diles algo deciia Natsu acercándose a ella

-mm si dijo ella

-Estas bien? Pregunto Erza

Si lo estoy diciendo ella sin animo

-segura pregunto Natsu preocupado

-chicos ya me iré a mi departamento me siento cansada nos vemos mañana y salieron corriendo

-algo le pasa dijo Gray

Natsu deberías ir tras ella dijo Erza

-si Natsu de seguro esta triste po que se quedo sin dinero para su alquiler por tu culpa dijo Gray

-mi culpa dijo el en voz alta

-siempre haces enojar a Lucy dijo Happy

-maldición y Natsu salió corriendo tras ella

-diablos Lucy fuiste muy obvia salir así corriendo, que tal si sospecharon algo, aa no lo creo Natsu es muy idiota para darse cuenta, pero realmente me duele que no le importe que salga con otro chico, el yo no le gusto solo me ve como su amiga, soy una tonta por creerlo contrario, porque me tenia que enamorar de Natsu

Lucy iba a seguir caminando cuando escucho -Lucy, Lucy, Lucy

-no puede ser dijo ella volteando

-Natsu que haces aquí

Natsu iba llegando algo agitado por tanto correr –diablos Lucy eres rápida

-que paso Natsu?

-lo siento dijo el

-porque? Lucy estaba sorprendida

-El Parlamento que te hayas pagado sin dinero por mi culpa, lamento que siempre termina involucrado en mis tonterías

-Natsu yo

-lo compensare mañana hagamos una misión juntos toda la recompensa será para ti que dices Lucy dijo Natsu agarrando las manos de Lucy

-yo ... yo, espera pensaste que estoy enojada contigo por lo del dinero

-si, no me gusta que te enojes conmigo cuando saliste corriendo me preocupe, por favor perdóname

Ella sonrió –no estoy enojada contigo, no te preocupes

-de verdad los ojos de Natsu brillaron

Ella asintió –entonces mañana vayamos a una misio dijo el con su hermosa sonrisa (también amo cuando sonríe?

-claro dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa

POV Lucy

Natsu siempre preocupándose por mi, me hace muy feliz, es un idiota un gran idiota pero así me enamore del ...


	2. Una boda con un amargo final

Las chicas estaban por la cuidad comprando vestidos ya que mañana en la noche iba a ser la boda de Elfman y Evegreen –oigan que les parece este vestido decía Levy

-creo que te viene bien el color rosa decía Erza – deberías probártelo

-Juvia no puede encontrar un vestido que le guste a Gray- sama, estoy desesperada

-vamos Juvia animate decía Wendy

Lucy estaba viendo vestidos –veamos que debería usar algo sencillo o algo más atrevido, aunque no sería bueno opacar a la novia

-Lucy eso fue muy ególatra de tu parte decía Mira que acaba de acercarse

-no lo dije con esa intención dijo ella apenada

-tengo el vestido perfecto para ti mira

Mira le enseño el vestido era color rojo, largo escotado de la espalda tenia pequeños diamantes en la cintura y unos pocos brillos en el escote

-vaya esta hermoso dijo Lucy

-mídetelo, además Natsu va a caer rendido a ti

-crees que me mire? Bueno me refiero a que se fije en mi como mujer?

-claro que si además el rojo es su color favorito yo misma le pregunte el otro día

-esta bien me lo probare

Minutos después Lucy y Erza estaban el probador ya que eran las ultimas que faltaban la 1 en salir fue Erza traia un vestido negro entallado largo que dejaba ver su espectacular escote y estaba abierto de la pierna

-vaya Erza luces muy sensual y hermosa dijo Levy

-lo creen, creo que si me gusta como se me ve dijo sonriendo

Después salió Lucy -¿y bien como me veo?

Todas se quedaron con la boca abierta –mi rival de amor parece toda una modelo

-Lucy san te ves guapísima decía Wendy

-Natsu va a quedar sin hablar dijo Mira

-Lu chan ve por el dijo Levy muy animada

-gracias chicas me esforzare dijo sonriendo

Después de pagar todas fueron a sus respectivas casas

-Lucy espera dijo Erza

-mmm Erza que pasa

-crees que mañana pueda ir a tu casa para que me pueda cambiar hay

-claro me gusta la idea

-para serte honesta también quiero sorprender a Jellal dijo eso viendo al suelo y apenada

-le diré a Cáncer que nos peine ya verás como lo dejas en K.O.

-mañana pienso declararme

-erza enserio vaya, quieres ir a mi departamento para que hablemos

Ella asintió y las dos se dijeron al departamento de Lucy. Ya estando ahí las dos se sentaron en el pequeño sillón que tenia Lucy

-y bien porque tomaste esa decisión

Erza suspiro –veras de niña me gustaba mucho Jellal a pesar de que estábamos encerrados llegue a pensé que tal ves un día podríamos ser libres y tomarnos de la mano, Erza estaba mas roja que su cabello, pero después hizo una pausa, suspiro el cambio y bueno intento matarme y todo lo que ya sabes pensé que lo odiaba pensé que nunca lo perdonaría, pero solo me mentía a mi misma jamás pude odiarlo, y luego de la separación del gremio llegue a verlo en varias ocasiones, me pidió perdón por todo dijo que me cuidaría y no dejaría que nada malo me pasara, no te voy a mentir fui muy feliz al escuchar eso y fue cuando decidí decirle que me gustaba

Lucy se quedo muy sorprendida -enserio le dijiste eso

-si, pero el no pudo responder ya que Meredy llego diciéndole que tenían que irse, se fueron y bueno luego paso lo de Alvares y el viene a visitarme cada semana y soy feliz pero no me ha dicho nada no si le guste y me gustaría poder avanzar con el siento que no estamos estacando

Lucy seguía muy sorprendida era la primera ves que veía a Erza de esa manera tan vulnerable y que le haya compartido sus sentimientos y de alguna manera la entendía ella pasaba por algo similar excepto que ella no había tenido el coraje de declararse

-por eso lo decidí mañana Jellal ira ala boda y en la fiesta me declare y le diré que salgamos que seamos una pareja

-Lucy por favor di algo no solo me mires asi

-perdona pero es que te admiro sabes eres muy valiente, aunque no te da miedo que te rechace

-si lo he pensado, de hecho una vez me rechazo y me dijo que tenía novia aun no lo olvido, el muy tonto me mintió pero después me dio risa, y si lo hace otra ves lo volveré a intentar se que el siente algo por mi y ya lo decidí quiero estar a su lado, estas llorando?

-perdona es que de verdad te admiro dijo Lucy limpiando se las lagrimas – pero te apoyo Erza cuenta conmigo

-gracias dijo dándole una sonrisa

-deberías quedarte, yo me iré a tomar una ducha

-de acuerdo

Lucy entro al ducha –tal ves yo también debería decirle a Natsu lo que siento por el, después de ver a Erza no debo de darme por vencida lo voy a conquistar prepárate Natsu Dragneel voy ganar esta batalla estoy encendida

Al día siguiente la mañana paso rapidísimo Lucy y Erza estaban acabando de arreglarse también había ido Juvia y Wendy al departamento de Lucy. Todas salieron hacia la iglesia

Ya en la iglesia ya la mayoría había llegado Natsu y Gray estaban intentado calmar a Elfman que estaba en la entrada nervioso –y si no viene, y si em deja plantado, eso no es de hombres

-oye tranquilo decía Natsu

-además es mujer decía Gray con una gotita en su frente

-mejor entro dijo Elfman

-Esto es aburrido no me gusta las misas decía Natsu

-no podemos hacer nada acuérdate que Erza y Mira nos ordenaron asistir y no romper nada

-ni modo decía NATSU suspirando

-Natsu después vamos estar una fiesta divirtiéndonos decía Happy

-mmm no estaba muy convencido Natsu

-chicos quiten esa cara es una boda no un funeral

Natsu y Gray voltearon a ver a Lucy que acaba de llegar y ambos se quedaron perplejos

-oigan reaccionen les trono los dedos

-Lucy luces bellísima, realmente el rojo te queda bien

-gracias, y tu Natsu que opinas? Pregunto tímidamente

Natsu solo la miraba y asintió con la cabeza –eso que significa? Pregunto Lucy viéndolo raro

-Gray sama llego Juvia aventándose sobre el –Juvia casi me tiras

-como me veo

Juvia traía un vestido azul fuerte su forma era entallada de abajo con corte de sirena escotado y tenia mangas pero del brazo estaba aterciopeladas

-te ves muy linda dijo el sonriendo

Juvia casi se desmayaba su gray le acaba dedicar un cumplido y mas aparte le sonreía –vengan deberíamos entrar

-Natsu estas bien? Pregunto Lucy

-si dijo, vamos a dentro le extendió lo mano

-a pesar de que no me dijo nada sobre mi vestido ni me peinado, no me voy a rendir a demás acaba de actuar caballerosamente ya es algo

Entraron ala iglesia y se sentaron hasta atrás ya que los demás lugares ya estaban ocupados, a lo lejos vio a sus amigas Levy con Gajeel, Erza con Jellal los últimos lucían muy sonrojados – animo Erza

-dijiste algo Lucy pregunto Natsu

-no

Después la novia llego acompañada de Laxus, el la iba a entregar. Llegaron hasta el altar y la entrego a Elfman –mas te vale que la cuides bien decía Laxus

-es mi deber como hombre dijo el

-ha ibas con lo mismo tal ves no debería casarme dijo ella

-QUE? Espera no puedes cancelar eso no es de hombres

-jajaja claro que no lo hare tonto Te amo y quiero estar contigo

En el público por parte de las chicas se escucharon suspiros, la misa duro una hora todo estuvo tranquilo, hubo ocasiones que Lucy tenía que pegarle a Natsu para que no se durmiera

Después de eso se fueron al gremio a celebrar, todos estaban brindando por los novios se la estaban pasando muy bien

En una mesa se encontraba Natsu Lucy Gray Juvia Wendy Erza y Jellal

-vaya por fin no estamos divirtiendo decía Natsu riendo

-brindemos decía Erza

-salud decían todos

La fiesta continuo algunos bailaban otros tenias sus peleas que no era necesario mencionar, Lucy estaba sentada viendo a cierto pelirosa peleando con Gray –esos dos nunca aprenden

Después vio como Erza iba a salir con Jellal al parecer ya iba a confesarse -espero que todo salga bien, debería intentar algo yo también ya que Natsu ya dejo de pelear con Gray

Lucy fue hacia donde estaba Natsu –oye Natsu no te gustaría bailar

-Lucy ya comiste, deberías probar esta carne esta deliciosa

Lucy miro fijamente a Natsu a pesar de que no sabe comer, lucia increíble con ese traje negro , muy guapo – de verdad me sorprende que me guste pensaba ella

-Lucy dijo pro fin después dejar de comer viéndola fijamente

Ella se quedo paralizada será que por fin diga algo de su vestido, estaba tan serio y eso hacia que se viera mas guapo ella trago saliva

-hay algo que no te he dicho aun y me gustaría decirlo ya

El corazón de Lucy comenzó acelerarse –di- dime dijo nerviosa

-mañana ire a una misión con Happy la paga es muy buena

La decepción se reflejo en el rostro de Lucy – y lo mejor aparte de la paga nos darán una llave que te parece

-eso es genial dijo ella

-no luces emocionada

-mm, no realmente lo esto

No me voy a rendir pensaba Lucy –Natsu te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo?

-claro Lucy es muy divertido

-me refiero a que si te gusta estar conmigo

-ya dije que si tu y Happy son muy graciosos

-no me refiero a eso Natsu , sabes a mi em gusta estar contigo eso ultimo lo dijo con el rostro apenado

-Lucy yooo

-Natsuuuuuuuuu, mira este pescado sabe genial

\- así déjame probar

Natsu se volteo e ignoro por completo a Lucy –justo cuando iba decirme algo vamos Lucy no te desanimes -Natsu lo volvió a llamar

El volteo –crees que me veo bien con este vestido dijo aun mas apenada

-Lucy podrías sostener esto y esto y esto y esto Natsu le había dado como 5 platos de comida

-todo esto te vas a comer?

-si tengo mucha hambre

Natsu ese pescado ya lo había escogido yo regrésamelo, -no Happy tu ya te comiste muchos, y este es el ultimo que queda – dámelo decía el gato ambos empezaron a pelar por el plato uno tomándolo de cada extremo – Happy suéltalo – no quiero

-oigan chicos no deberían

Pero antes de que Lucy pudiera acabar con de hablar Natsu le había arrebatado el pescado a Happy pero fue tanta su fuerza que termino cayendo y llevándose a Lucy al suelo

Los platos que traía ella terminaron el suelo y toda la comida en su cabello y vestido su maquillaje peinado y todo estaba arruinado, también Natsu termino sucio y miro a Lucy –jajajajaj Lucy que graciosa te ves, la comida esta en tu vestido jajajaj, perdona no me fije que estaba detrás de mío y ocupe mucha fuerza, jajajaj Lucy de verdad te ves espantosa con el espagueti en tu cara jajaja

El se levanto y le extendió la mano a Lucy para ayudarla, pero esta lo rechazo y se levanto sola

Ya eran el centro de atención hasta y la música había parado, se quito el espagueti que tenia en la cara – perdón Lucy pero es que te ves muy graciosa ella no respondió

-Lucy?

Pero después de eso ella le dio una bofetada al cual todos quedaron impactados el sonido seco dejo Natsu sin palabras

-eres un completo imbécil

Salió del gremio corriendo no importaba que todas la miraran lamentaba haber arruinado la boda pero no podía evitarlo las lagrimas salían y salían -¨¨te ves espantosa ¨¨

Natsu idiota me había arreglado para ti y tu …tu y t…. u… maldita sea

Lucy no miraba bien por su lagrimas no se había dado cuenta que había chocado con alguien

-Lucy?

Ella lo miro estaba apenada pero necesitaba desahogarse

-lo odio…. Fue lo único que dijo


	3. Mision (parte uno)

-Lucy?

-lo odio…. Fue lo único que dijo

Intento alejarse pero el chico la agarro del brazo y la acerco a el para abrazarla –lo siento decía llorando

Natsu había salido en busca de Lucy se sentía muy mal por haber la hecho llorar eso le había dolido más que la bofetada -maldita sea debo encontrarla y disculparme, el aroma de Lucy comenzaba hacer mas fuerte. Justo cuando llego donde estaba la vio pero lo que había visto lo sorprendió no podía moverse, ella lloraba y abrazaba a un sujeto que el no conocía pensó en dos opciones ir con ella o irse

-es un idiota decía Lucy entre sollozos

Apretó su puño, lo último que dijo ella fue suficiente para irse de hay

Lucy estaba más que apenada pero necesitaba desahogarse –perdona Takumi no quería ensuciarte

-no tienes que disculparte, pero dime por que una bella mujer como tu llora

-bella mujer que acaso no ves, estoy llena de comida tanto como mi cabello, como mi vestido, mi maquillaje esta arruinado por mis lagrimas, ¨me veo espantosa¨ recordando aquellas palabras de Natsu

-te veo y aun así me sigues pareciendo la mujer más hermosa de este mundo limpio sus lagrimas con un pañuelo

Ella se sonrojo no esperaba esa contestación –pero dime qué fue lo que te paso

Comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado – creo que me pase al abofetearlo, el es así decía viendo al suelo

-no tienes por que arrepentirte el se lo merecía se comporto como un imbécil aunque el no sepa de tus sentimientos no es manera de tratar a una dama

-no creo que lo haya hecho con mala intención, ahora que lo pienso exagere, Natsu no sabe lo que siento hacia el. Demonios como voy a enfrentarlo ahora que le voy a decir, yo no sé… Lucy agarraba su cabeza con desesperación

Takumi puso sus manos en los hombros de ella – tranquila primero respira, luego relájate lo que paso esta hecho no hiciste nada malo tendrás que hablar con el

-¿pero qué decirle?

-la verdad, tus sentimientos hacia el

Lucy estaba toda sonrojada –yo no se si podre decirle tal cosa

-tienes que hacerlo, si no jamás avanzaras con el y seguirán igual

-porque, el no se siente como yo el debería decirme me gustas se mi novia y yo siii perfecto y listo todos felices sin complicaciones

Takumi rio –eres muy graciosa

-y si el me rechaza no creo poder con eso

-escucha, tienes que arriesgarte si aun así haciendo todo por el, te rechaza no habrá quedado en ti, animo dijo el dándole una sonrisa

-gracias Takumi, se que apenas nos conocimos pero si no fuera por ti seguiría llorando

-no tienes que agradecer mejor te acompaño a tu casa

Ambos fueron para casa de Lucy –bien aquí vivo, te lo agradezco

-no tienes porque pero una cosa mas si Natsu te rechaza, ten en cuenta que a mi me gustas mucho, eres hermosa

Lucy estaba mas roja que el cabello de Erza era la primera ves que se le confesaban. Takumi se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla –buenas noches y se fue

-gracias fue lo único que dijo y se metió a su casa

Lucy no se percato que alguien la había estado siguiendo y que había escuchado todo –así que era eso…

La persona que la había seguido se quedo viendo unos minutos hacia la venta de Lucy –me alegro que ya estés mejor, debo irme

Ala mañana siguiente Lucy seguía en su cama, no quería levantarse y mucho menos ir al gremio, ya se sentía tranquila pero aun no sabia como tenia que disculparse, ni que decirle -tal ves debería dormir otro rato

-LUCYYYYYYYYYYY, ya levántate arriba entro happy por la ventana

-happy deja me dormir, ella se voltio y se tapo mas con las cobijas

Happy se acerco a ella y le quito las cobijas ya tienes que levantarte

-¿Por qué? Dijo enojada

-hoy tenemos una misión

Lucy abrió sus ojos de golpe, había olvidado la misión que ella misma había escogido -demonios como pude olvidarlo

Se levanto y fue hacia la ducha –happy salgo en unos minutos

-si no hubiera venido por ti seguirías dormida

Después de unos minutos Lucy salió –Listo vámonos

-bien Natsu nos espera en la estación

Lucy se paro de golpe -cierto Natsu

Que voy hacer vamos a estar los dos solos bueno y happy pero que se supone que lo voy a decir, quiero regresarme a mi cama pensaba ella

Llegaron ala estación y desde lejos se veía una cabellera rosa. Natsu al verlos les dedico una sonrisa se sentía un idiota pero era lo mejor que podía hacer, ella solo saludo con la mano –deberíamos irnos

Subieron al tren, Natsu como siempre se iba muriendo – Lucy porque no dejas que Natsu descanse en tus piernas

-eh… no creo que eso le ayude

Happy se esta burlando

-yo digo que si, tan solo míralo que no te da lastima dijo señalándolo

No tengo mas remedio que acceder si no me veré mas obvia –de acuerdo

Lucy se paso al otro asiento y acomodo a Natsu en sus piernas, el cerro los ojos comenzó a jugar un poco con su cabello ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo llevaba haciéndolo

Aunque este mareado con los ojos cerrados se ve muy tierno, ella sonrió

-te gussssttttaaaaaaaaa dijo happy riéndose

Lucy al escuchar aquello se puso demasiado roja y sin pensarlo aventó a Natsu al suelo –NO ME GUSTA grito y salió del vagón

Llegaron Lucy fue la primera en bajar –por fin llegamos

Happy salió con Natsu y después de un minuto el sintió como sin nada –no me volveré a subir a un tren

-tenemos que darnos prisa ya vamos tarde y comenzó a caminar, en todo el transcurso nadie dijo nada el ambiente estaba un poco tenso

Después de varios minutos llegaron a una mansión, la misión era muy fácil un empresario importante pidió que cuidaran a su hija por 48 horas ya que el iba a salir a un viaje de negocio, era muy fácil pero la paga lo valía

-bien llegamos dijo Lucy estaba dispuesta a tocar el timbre de la reja cuando se abrió

Los tres se quedaron intrigados y caminaron –vaya este lugar es muy grande decía Happy

-se parece mucho ala mansión que mis padres tenían

-tengo hambre se quejaba Natsu sin darle importancia al lugar

Al llegar ala entrada principal un mayordomo ya los estaba esperando –bienvenidos me imagino que ustedes son los magos de Fairy tail

-así es dijo Natsu enseñando la marca del gremio muy orgulloso

-pasen mi señor los esta esperando

-esta mansión es magnífica decía Lucy viendo a sus alrededores

\- a mi señor le gustara escuchar eso viniendo de usted

-hmp dijo Lucy

Natsu la volteo a ver le intrigaba escuchar eso

Siempre pasa algo malo cuando se refieren a ella tendré que estar alerta

Llegaron ala sala de estar –hola ustedes son de Fairy tail, me alegro que hayan aceptado mi solicitud

Los presentes se le quedaron viendo la persona parada frente a ellos era muy joven

-perdonen no me he presentado mi nombre es Jun Niyamoto encantado

-no me diga que usted es el dueño de todo esto dijo Lucy sorprendida

-se que mi aspecto me hace ver muy joven pero si, soy el señor de esta casa

-no me diga que usted tiene una hija decía Natsu señalando

-así es y necesito que la cuiden por mi estos dos días que no estaré también les pido que cuiden de mi casa, no quiero que nadie entre, me refiero a nadie

-no hay problema dijeron ambos

-por cierto tu debes ser Lucy Heartfilia verdad

-si dijo ella temida

-es un honor para mi tenerte en mi casa se acerco a ella y le beso la mano

-gracias pero….

-conocí a tu madre y eres igual a ella

-no puede ser usted conoció a mi mama pero como ella murió hace mucho y usted se ven tan joven como puede ser eso posible

-se que no tiene sentido por mi aspecto pero la conoci

Este tipo conoció a mi mama pero luce de una edad de 25 años no puede ser posible

Natsu miraba bien aquel sujeto definitivamente sospechaba de el , no le gustaba como miraba a Lucy

-bueno debo de presentarles a mi hija –Namir le puedes hablar a mi hija por favor

-enseguida señor

-mi hija es algo complicada espero que no les cause muchos problemas, es algo traviesa

-no se preocupe ya hemos cuidado niños antes decía Lucy

-claro la llevaremos ala feria que esta en el pueblo decía Natsu

-verán les pido que por favor no dejen que salga, tampoco hace falta que la lleven ala feria, su misión es estar en esta casa dos días sin dejar que absolutamente nadie pero nadie entre aquí que no sean los empleado claro esta, y tampoco pueden salir ustedes ni mucho menos mi hija

Natsu y Lucy se voltearon a ver la misión no decía nada de eso pensaron ambos –se puede saber porque no podemos salir nosotros? pregunto Lucy

-han querido secuestrar a mi hija muchas veces y siempre lo hacen cuando yo salgo de viaje y por desgracia no la puedo llevar conmigo, como verán soy un hombre importante y siempre los rateros secuestradores buscan dinero y lo quieren conseguir a través de mi hija no puedo permitir que le hagan algo por eso ella tiene prohibido salir

-esta diciendo que jamás a salido de esta casa? Pregunto happy

-cuando era menor salíamos a menudo pero como les digo la han intentado secuestrar muchas veces por eso ella no puede salir

-entendemos eso pero porque nosotros no podemos salir? Esta ves pregunto Natsu

-porque la tienen que cuidar en todo momento no se despeguen de ella por favor

-vaya que difícil a de ser para ella dijo Lucy

-estaremos encerrados cuidando a una niña que aburrido dijo Natsu suspirando

-Natsu le dio un codazo Lucy -no hables así esa es nuestra misión

-que graciosos pero se llevaran un sorpresa al ver a mi hija

Después de eso las puertas del salón abrieron y entro una señorita de cabello color naranja, atado a una coleta piel era blanca, ojos color verde y con un con unos grandes atributos, traia una falda color blanca una blusa de mangas color verde

-que hermosa pensó Lucy

-les presento a mi hija Elena

-ella es su hija ambos quedaron boquiabiertos

-lucen casi de la misma edad decía Happy asustado

-jaja la gente decía lo mismo, pero créanlo soy mucho mayor que ella –hija ellos te van a cuidar en mi ausencia

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Lucy, el es Natsu y Happy venimos a cuidarte dijo con una sonrisa

Pero la chica la ignoro por completo su vista solo se fijaba en Natsu

-así que tu eres Elena dijo Natsu

-Natsu estas aquí dijo la chica emocionada

-hmp?

-no puedo creer que estés aquí al decir eso una lagrima cayo de su ojo

-que te sucede dijo Natsu confundido

-estas aquí y corrió hacia el abrazándolo –realmente estas aquí

Lucy se le quedo viendo estaba tan sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando

Tengo un mal presentimiento

-oye que te pasa, no te conozco como para que me abraces así dijo Natsu un poco molesto

-eso no importa, lo que importa es que estas aquí conmigo dijo sin dejarlo de abrazar

-como que no importa, quita… no pudo acabar la frase porque aquella chica le acaba de plantar un beso

El se quedo con los ojos abiertos sin saber que hacer

Lucy al mirar aquella escena sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba de coraje, acaba de besar a Natsu en frente de mi, esa chica lo esta besando

Sin pensarlo o razonarlo fue hacia ella y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho ya había separado a Elena de Natsu


	4. Mision (parte dos)

Estaba buscando mi traje de baño, después de haber inspeccionado toda la mansión y asegurarnos que nadie podía entrar.

Elena nos invito a ir a su piscina, así que estaba bien, yo aun tenía mi dudas con ella algo no me inspiraba confianza y mucho menos después de lo que me dijo

Flash back

-perdón puedo entrar

-adelante

-Elena tu padre me pedio que durmiera contigo espero no te moleste

-no, ya sabía que te diría eso, puedes poner tu cosas donde quieras dijo ella que comenzaba a ponerse un traje de baño

-gracias

Lucy entro y comenzó desempacar –tienes una habitación muy linda

-gracias, por cierto en un rato nos reuniremos en la piscina hace bastante calor y ya que ustedes están encargados de mi sería una buena idea nadar un rato

-me parece bien le avisare a los chicos

-no hace falta cuando tú te quedaste hablando con mi padre, les comente y aceptaron, de hecho ya están allá abajo deberías cambiarte, yo bajare primero

-Elena espera, bueno antes que nada siento mi reacción de hace rato no me esperaba que besaras a Natsu

Elena se le quedo viendo -¿eres su esposa?

-aaa no, claro que no

-¿su prometida?

-tampoco (ojala)

-¿acaso novia? o ¿amiga con derechos?

-que cosas estás diciendo nada de eso solo su compañera

Elena sonrió –perfecto entonces podemos ser amigas, así que acepto tu disculpa de haberme separado de Natsu, entiendo que te haya sorprendido pero no pude evitarlo verlo después de año y medio para mi fue una reacción normal

-¿ya se conocían? (esto comenzaba mal)

-yo diría que nos conoceos muy bien le guiño el ojo –me voy adelantando con tu permiso…..

Fin de Flashback

Baje y vi a los chicos ya dentro de la alberca jugaban con la pelota, Elena estaba sentada mojando sus pies y note como no le quitaba los ojos a Natsu, decidí sentarme a su lado –hola

Elena solo sonrió

\- ¿Por qué no te has metido a nadar a un? Lucy pregunto amistosamente

-bueno solo quería obsérvalo- dijo mirando a Natsu -no ha cambiado nada sabes sigue siendo igual de guapo y varonil

-hablando de eso, ¿cómo es que se conocieron?  
-me salvo, había huido de casa luego me intentaron secuestrar, llego Natsu y me salvo pasamos el día juntos fue increíble sabes

Lucy comenzó a sentirse celosa la forma de cómo le contaba las cosas hacia que su imaginación volara

En eso llego Namir con una paletas de hielo –señorita aquí tiene

-gracias Namir, te puedes retirar

Lucy tomo una paleta, Elena comenzó a lamer su paleta, -sabes ese día Natsu me compro una igual a esta, sabor fresa y desde ese día ha sido mi sabor favorito

–¿y que mas hicieron ese día? (Tenía que saber lo que paso)

-aun no somos tan amigas para que te cuente con lujo de detalle pero lo que si te puedo decir es que compartimos mas que una simple paleta – esta ves volvió a lamer mas lento su paleta

Lucy estaba roja su imaginación le comenzaba a jugar una mala broma

-oigan porque no entran, vengan vamos a jugar gritaba Natsu

-en seguida voy Natsu dijo Elena que se metió a la piscina

Lucy se quedo viéndolos comenzaron a lanzarse la pelota y ambos reían. Después de unos minutos Elena se pegaba mas al cuerpo de Natsu al parecer intentaba que el al cargara –vamos Natsu cárgame

-¿cuántos años crees que tienes? Pregunto Natsu irritado

-no lo suficientes para que me cargues de caballito por favor como la ultima vez siiiii

Lucy presto más atención a esa parte, a pesar de no estar adentro de la piscina podía escucharlos perfectamente

-había olvidado lo malcriada que eras

Con todo y su pesar acepto cargarla de caballito

–maldita sea no lo soporto dijo Lucy con mucha rabia

Sabía que si entraba en ese momento iba a lanzarse contra Elena y no podía hacer lo pero su imaginación y lo que veía no ayudaba mucho –tengo que salir de aquí y comenzó a caminar. Quería darse vuelta y arrancarle los ojos a Elena pero ella no era así ya se había expuesto mucho

En eso sintió el agarre en su brazo –Luce a dónde vas, te estas perdiendo la diversión

Otra ves con esa sonrisa encantadora y mas aparte lucia muy sexy todo mojado cosa que hizo que Lucy se pusiera aun mas roja –yo voy a entrar me duele la cabeza

Quiso zafarse pero Natsu no la permitió y la cargo al estilo princesa –o no tu vienes conmigo

-que pretendes hacer suéltame

El no le hizo caso y al segundo se lanzo con ella a la piscina. Elena contemplo aquella escena sus ojos verdes cambiaron a un tono más oscuro

-Natsu ¿acaso estás loco?

-jajaja admítelo fue divertido el seguía riendo

-ya veras lo que es divertido

Lucy lo agarro de los hombros y comenzó a sumergirlo –vas a morir Natsu Dragneel

Happy veía divertido la escena –Natsu tu puedes

-así Heartfilia veamos que tienes ahora el la tomaba por la cintura y luego la aventó al agua

Estaban peleando en el agua, llego un momento en que Natsu la tomo, con una mano agarro los brazos de Lucy y con la otra mano la abrazaba por la cintura Lucy no se podía mover. Ella estaba ya acostumbra a ese tipo de acercamientos ya que Natsu siempre terminaba por tocarla de una u otra manera con el tiempo se acostumbro pero esta vez ella lo estaba disfrutando

-suéltame Natsu o ya veras

-¿que me vas hacer? Lo había dicho cerca de su odio con un tono muy seductor que Lucy se preguntaba si el estaba consciente de cómo se lo decía

Ella sonrió y con todo su peso lo aventó hacia atrás así ambos se sumergieron, el la soltó. Lucy lo estaba disfrutando ese pequeño momento que tenían ambos olvidándose de su alrededor

Pero el gusto no le duro mucho ya que Namir comenzó a gritar haciendo que ella y Natsu se separaran

-señorita Elena grito Namir, por favor ayúdenla que no ve que se está ahogando

Ambos voltearon incrédulos la piscina no era tan profunda

-hagan algo grito con desesperación

Comenzaron a nadar hacia ella Natsu se sumergió y para luego sacarla de la piscina

Namir fue corriendo hacia Elena –señorita respóndame, por favor

Lucy y Happy ya habían salido de la alberca

-esta inconsciente decía happy

-hagan algo por favor se los suplico

Ningún no sabía qué hacer -necesita respiración de boca a boca dijo Namir al ver que Elena no respiraba

-¿ahh? decía Lucy

-yo no puedo hacerlo el amo no me lo perdonaría, seria faltare al respeto, usted joven hágalo por favor

-¿yo? Pregunto Natsu confundido

-si es su misión cuidarle y se está muriendo debe hacerlo

-de acuerdo lo hare, se puso de rodillas y comenzaba acercarse

Sin pensarlo Lucy tomo a Natsu del hombro – ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? Le pregunto furiosa

-la voy a salvar decía algo incrédulo

-NO LO HARAS grito ella

-ahh? Pero Lu….

-¿ACASO SABES HACERLO? Interrumpió ella

-bueno solo es poner mi labios en los suyos y darle respiración no es muy difícil e visto hacerlo antes

Sabia que los celos la estaban controlando pero no iba a permitir que la volviera a besar –Yo lo hare – hizo a un lado a Natsu se acerco a ella

-Lucy va a besar a otra mujer decía happy burlándose

-solo sálvenla dijo Namir

Lucy descarto la idea de besarla no lo haría happy se lo recordaría toda su vida e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió pegarle en el estomago de ella con sus dos palmas poniendo demasiada fuerza

Todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta, pero ayudo a que Elena reaccionara tosiendo un poco

-señorita me alegro que este bien

-y… yo que paso

-te ahogaste dijo Happy

-el gato tiene razón pero el joven la salvo

Los ojos de Elena se iluminaron –Natsu siempre salvándome

-bueno yo no hi…

Lucy le tapo la boca –si el te salvo

(no necesito que sepa que la golpee en el estomago podría decirle a su padre y el me advirtió que no quería que nado le pasara, y sobre todo necesitaba la recompensa)

-siento un poco de malestar en mi estomago

-eso es porque…. Quiso continuar Namir

-deberías ir a descansar Elena sugirió Lucy

-¿Natsu podrías llevarme a mi habitación?

-esta bien Natsu la cargo y noto como Lucy lo fulminaba con la mirada

Namir los siguió dejando a Lucy a happy solos. Ella se sentó en el piso –casi lo arruino

-vaya que si te pasaste con ese golpe Lucy

-no iba a besarla, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió

-eres un monstro dijo Happy aun burlándose

-QUE DIJISTE gato

-si no controlas tu carácter nunca tendrás novio

Lucy le iba a gritar pero prefirió calmarse y solo inflo sus cachetes –así nunca vas a conquistar a Natsu

Ella abrió mas los ojos y lo volteo a ver –que… ¿qué estás diciendo?

-no me intentes engañar desde hace mucho se que te gusta, y hoy tus celos me lo confirmaron

-YO NO ESTABA CELOSA JUM

-si claro, pero Lucy tienes que decirle a Natsu lo que sientes, el es medio idiota y no se va a dar cuenta si no se lo dices tu misma, tienes que darte prisa

Lo que le faltaba que un gato le dijera lo tenía que hacer, como si fuera tan fácil declararse, no era sencillo porque nadie lo entendía

-aaa no se cómo dijo por fin

Happy se rio –¿de qué te ríes?

-Eres igual a Natsu

No sabía como tomar aquello, que se supone que era eso un cumplido o una ofensa se sumergió en sus pensamientos

-pero deberíamos entrar Elena podría estar violando a Natsu

Lucy al escuchar ello se levanto enseguida y corrió hacia la mansión –no lo permitiré

Happy rio aun mas fuerte….

En la noche acordaron que se iban a turnar para vigilar. Natsu estaba afuera era su turno. Lucy estaba en cuarto de Elena intentaba dormir pero no podía esa chica a su lado le ponía los pelos de punta, la observo un poco dormida parecía muy inocente –tu padre me pedio que te cuidare y que no confiara en ti-

Recordar esas palabras la tenían aun más preocupada

Flash back

-Lucy tienes un minuto

-dígame

-quiero pedirte por favor que cuiden mucho a Elena, no dejen que salga y por favor no confíes en ella, es muy tramposa y además podrías quedarte con ella en su habitación no dejes que salga y por favor no dejes que Natsu le haga algo

-pero de que habla Natsu sería incapaz de hacerle algo

-tal vez no conscientemente….

Fin del Flash Back

Eso la puso mas intranquila –necesito aire fresco

Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido no quería despertarla. Encontró a happy durmiendo en el piso –como vigila- suspiro y siguió su camino

Salió de la casa y vio a Natsu sentado decidió sentarse con el

-¿no puedes dormir?

-no me siento un poco incomoda, si quieres ve a descansar yo vigilo aquí

-tampoco tengo sueño

Lucy lo miro lucia un poco preocupado – ¿Natsu estas bien?

Me volteo a ver con su enormes ojos verdes y con la noche brillaban mas al menos para mi brillaban –¿qué sucede?

-perdón

-¿de que hablas? Dije nerviosa estaba viéndome fijamente

-yo no quería arruinar tu vestido ni tu peinado, siento haber sido muy estúpido y nosecomocompensártelo no me ocurre nada, yo lo siento… agacho su mirada

\- olvídalo, yo me siento mal por haberte abofeteado, así que estamos a mano dijo sonriendo

El semblante de el cambio y alzo su vista –sin rencores verdad

-sin rencores, no puedo estar mucho tiempo enojada contigo

-se que no te lo dije ese día pero ese vestido te quedaba bien

El corazón de Lucy acelero después de todo si se había fijado en ella estaba mas que satisfecha, esas palabras le dieron mas esperanza a no darse por vencida

-gracias dijo sonrojada

Ambos se observaban, Lucy bajo su mirada a sus labios quería besarlo el ambiente era perfecto porque no hacerlo, también noto como el miraba los suyos (vamos Lucy se valiente) –Natsu yo…

Ella comenzó acercarse más a el –Lucy…

Quedaba muy poco espacio entre ambos ella tomo su mano y cerró los ojos

-Natsuuuuuuuuu, Lucyyyyyyyy hay problemas…


	5. Misión (parte tres)

Llevaban dos horas buscando a Elena y no la habían encontrado por ningún lado, ya habían buscado por toda la mansión y no había rastro de ella, se había separado para tener ventaja pero nada, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra

-¿hay noticias?

-nada, los sirvientes tampoco saben nada dijo Lucy

-donde se metió maldita sea

-happy ¿que acaso no viste nada ni escuchaste nada? Pregunto Lucy

-no, ya les dije desperté en la cama y nada

-solo nos falta un lugar por revisar y es el jardín deberíamos ir hay dijo Natsu

Salieron de la mansión y fueron al jardín para encontrarse con una sorpresa había un laberinto enfrente de ellos

-¿oigan esto siempre estuvo aquí? Pregunto happy algo asustado

-no lo había visto antes- menciono Lucy se le hacia impresionante

-debemos entrar, alcanzo a oler su aroma dijo Natsu

-pero por donde hay varias entradas Dijo happy

-tendremos que separarnos, no puede estar muy profundo- contesto ella

-no creo que sea buena idea, debemos ir juntos –

-es un laberinto nos terminaríamos perdiendo de todos modos, estoy familiarizada en la mansión Heartfilia había un laberinto y de niña me gustaba jugar dentro

Natsu estaba preocupado no quería dejarla sola –mm aun así no creo que sea buena idea

-tranquilo se cuidarme, ya no soy como antes le guiño el ojo

Hizo sonrojar al mago de fuego –esta bien, de todas formas siempre te encontrare dijo con su típica sonrisa

Ella asintió con una gran sonrisa y la cara sonrojada

-se guuuusssstaaaannn menciono happy

-claro que noo… ambos lucían como tomates

-Bueno andando dijo Lucy y se adentro al Laberinto

Lucy comenzó a caminar por el laberinto- vaya realmente no recuerdo que haya estado un laberinto es algo raro por alguna extraña razón tengo un mal presentimiento

Continuo caminando dio varias vueltas y no la encontraba –esto esta raro llevo caminando varios minutos a pesar de ser un laberinto debería haber entrado mas al fondo pero siento que sigo en la entrada, espero que los chicos hayan tenido mas suerte encontrándola es nuestra misión cuidarla, no puedo creer que se haya escapado en que momento paso, aunque Natsu y yo estábamos en la puerta debió salir por la parte de atrás- paro un segundo –Natsu… si no nos hubiera interrumpido Happy que hubiera pasado acaso el iba a besarme eso significa que siente algo mas por mi, eso seria maravilloso pero y si no… con el nunca se sabe me gustaría saber que piensa de mi si para el soy solo una amiga, compañera o algo mas….. no habrá otra opción tengo que preguntárselo directamente nada gano adivinando y solo estoy suponiendo ya me he torturado demasiado … bien decidido terminando la misión hablare con el

-por fin te vas a declarar

Lucy salto de un susto –Loke podrías no aparecer de esa manera casi muero y no sé de qué me hablas- ella volteo la mirada

-perdóname mi querida Lucy no fue mi intención asustarte, pero me alegro que por fin vayas a confesarte te apoyo aunque si cambias de opinión yo estaré aquí para lo que me necesites- le guiño el ojo

-no digas tonterías, supongo que es inútil que lo niegue, si lo hare espero que no esté haciendo algo malo

-confía en ti misma, además Natsu sería muy estúpido si no te corresponde, bueno más de lo normal

Lucy suspiro –bueno dime ¿a qué has venido?

-este laberinto no me da buen espina siento algo raro aquí

-si yo también pienso que algo no encaja aquí pero no sé exactamente que

-de todas formas te acompaño

-Loke puedo cuidarme sola no hacía falta que vinieras

-no me iré

\- de acuerdo bueno sigamos

-Happy debiste ir con Lucy, no me gusta que este sola y mas porque siento que algo no anda bien –

-ella dijo que iba a estar bien, confiemos en ella-

El asintió –Ne Natsu que hacías tú y Lucy afuera cuando Salí me dio la impresión de que había interrumpido algo

-nada solo platicábamos

-mm no me dio esa impresión, dime no has pensado que a Lucy tu le gustes

El se paro de repente –que estas diciendo Happy ella solo me ve como un amigo- su cara comenzaba a sonrojarse

-¿realmente crees eso? Natsu eres tan tonto

-oyee no soy ningún tonto pero no creo que eso se a cierto

-y ¿a ti te gusta?...

Natsu se quedo callado por unos segundos

-Nat.. su

-la escuche, no está muy lejos ven vamos

Ambos fueron a donde Natsu escucho que estaba Elena -¿estás seguro?

-si

Dieron dos vueltas y la vieron ella estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, ojos cerrados y sus brazos extendidos (forma de yoga)

-¿Elena? Preguntaron ambos

-Natsu mi querido Natsu, te estaba esperando- ella sonrió

-no deberías salirte de esa manera te hemos estado buscando por horas, regresemos a tu casa

Los ojos de ella se volvieron más opacos –no quería preocuparte pero tenía que preparar algunas cosas y necesitaba un poco de concentración

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella se levanto –acercarte Natsu le extendió la mano y lo miro muy fijamente –ven

-¿que estas diciendo? Pero antes de que pudiera seguir preguntando comenzó a caminar hacia ella

-hey Natsu que haces, no vayas sus ojos cambiaron

Pero Natsu no lo escuchaba solo estaba caminando hacia Elena de una manera hipnótica

-eso es Natsu ven a mi lado

Happy lo agarro del brazo intentando jalarlo hacia atrás –no vayas ella te está haciendo algo

Ella volteo hacia el gato –pequeño gatito no te metas-fijo su vista en Happy lo cual logro hacerlo dormir

-¿happy? Que pasa- Natsu dejo caminar

-o nada tenía mucho sueño contesto ella muy inocentemene

-le hiciste algo dijo enojado

-no ahora en que estábamos así necesito que estés mas cerca ven- volvió a fijar su mirada y ojos de Natsu se opacaron el siguió caminando

-Loke creo saber que está pasando, esto no es un laberinto es

-una ilusión acabo el

-empiezo sentir mas energía y viene de este lado vamos

Ambos comenzaron a correr a la dirección donde se sentía la energía- ya viste esa luz color verde dijo Loke

-debe estar hay vamos

Llegaron a donde vieron la luz pero aquella luz se apago –venia de aquí estoy segura

-Lucy esto fue una trampa dijo Loke

-oi algo vamos

Volvieron a correr y entraron aun pasillo dieron vuelta y listo ya habían dado con Elena…. Pero la escena hizo que Lucy no pudiera articular nada, se había detenido su corazón por un momento

Natsu estaba besando a Elena, ambos estaban abrazados, Lucy pudo notar como tenía sus brazos en la cintura de ella y ella tenía sus manos en su cabeza

-Natsu!

Elena se separo de el –Lucy no sabía que estabas tú también aquí creí que dormías o es que acaso también viniste a ¿buscarme? – pregunto con toda la inocencia del mundo

-te estuvimos buscando por horas, que significa esto Natsu- ni siquiera la miro a ella

-solo nos besábamos, el me encontró y bueno eso pasa cuando dos personas se gustan- le respondió ella sínicamente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

El se volteo y le sonrió –me asustaste dijo el

-perdona me ya no me iré sin ti, nunca mas- ella le sonría mostrando su dientes perfectamente blancos

-Natsu que está pasando que ¿significa todo esto?- esta ves la ira la invadía podía notarse en el tono de su voz

-Elena ya te explico lo que paso no hay mas que preguntar- contesto el sin mirarla

-¿qué le hiciste a Natsu? Ella apretó su puño, tenía que controlarse o podría acabar mal

-yo no le hice nada, Mi Natsu vino a buscarme yo necesitaba un poco de aire y bueno cuando me encontró hablamos recordamos un poco y me beso- se toco sus labios con la punta de su dedo

Adiós auto control, ella se transformo star dress leo –no te lo preguntare una ves mas ¿Qué le hiciste a Natsu?

-Lucy creo que deberías calmarte- dijo Loke que no le estaba gustando aquella escena

-no me mires así Lucy pero lamentablemente el me prefiere a mi, no es verdad mi amor –

El asintió –ya ves será mejor que no hagas nada tonto recuerda que tu misión es cuidar que no me pase nada malo aunque claro si te quieres seria lo mejor tengo a Natsu conmigo-enlazo su mano con la de el –para siempre mío

Ya no la toleraba iba a darle su merecido. Fue directamente a atacarla

-espera Lucy nooo!- se escucho el grito de Loke

Pero Lucy no pudo hacer nada ya que Natsu la detuvo se puso frente a ella –ni lo pienses, si la lastimas no tendré piedad contigo

Ella lo miro directamente a los ojos jamás nunca desde lo que lo conoció la había mirado de esa manera llena de odio

-Natsu reacciona soy yo Lucy tu compañera de equipo tu amiga…. Nunca me harías daño

-si por esto te lo estoy advirtiendo antes

-tu no eres así por favor reacciona ella te está controlando, escúchame- ella toco su mejilla

-mírame regresa este no eres tu

Por un momento la mirada de Natsu dudo y Elena se percato -amor quiero regresar a mi habitación me puedes llevar

-claro que si

-y podrías quedarte conmigo, no quiero estar sola

-si mi Lady

-no dejare que te controle- Lucy hizo a un lado a Natsu y esta ves si estaba dispuesta atacarla, su puño comenzó a brillar de un tono dorado

Elena ni se movió estaba segura que no le haría nada. Y efectivamente no paso nada antes de que ella atacara Natsu se fue contra ella solo le había bastado usar su rugido de dragón para detenerla pero Loke había podido salvar a Lucy a tiempo

Ella estaba en sus brazos –Loke

-no dejare que nadie te haga daño ni siquiera el- le dijo en voz baja

-jamás te perdonare lo que acabas de hacer Natsu, no me importa que estés siendo controlado por aquella bruja-

-llévatela de aquí

-ya escucharon a mi amado Natsu váyanse, el me cuidara no es así – salto a los brazos de este

-por supuesto, no dejare que nadie te lastime

Lucy bajo de los brazos de Loke –no pienso dejarte Natsu

-vete ni tu ni el son rival para mi

Sabía que no era Natsu el que se las estaba diciendo, estaba siendo controlado pero las palabras dolían porque era la misma voz con la que el siempre le hablaba. Pero a pesar de eso no se iba a dar por vencida así tuviera que pelear con el no dejaría que Elena se saliera con la suya no lo iba a permitir. Iba a volver a enfrentarla pero Loke la tomo y desaparecieron

-Por fin se fueron, me alegro de que estemos juntos al fin, no sabes cuanto tiempo espere a esto

-Lucy- salió el nombre de sus labios

-Olvídate de ella yo soy la única ahora en tu corazón- ella puso su mano en la mejilla de el –solo me necesitas a mi, solo a mi Natsu Dragneel

-si solo a ti…..


	6. Misión (parte cuatro )

Erza estaba en la barra desayunando su pastel de fresas estaba muy animada, y era por su cita de esta noche, no sabia como, pero al fin lo había conseguido ella y Jellal estaban juntos como pareja después de tantos años de espera al fin iban a estar juntos

-Erza estas bastante feliz, es por el pastel o algo nuevo que paso tal ves no se un chico de cabello azul es el causante

Ella solo sonrió ya no lo quería ocultar esta ves y va a permitirse demostrar sus emociones -Sii

-vaya nunca creí escuchar eso de tus palabras te gustaría contarme como paso

No sabía si contarle quería que Lucy fuera la primera pero como estaba en una misión no sabia cuando regresaría, en el pasado hubiera estado muy aterrada y avergonzada pero esta ves eso no le importaba

-fue en la boda de Elfman

Flash back

-Erza querías hablar conmigo de algo-

-si,,, bueno aaa yo quiero … de….decir…. decirte que tu me….. gu…

-estas bien tu cara esta muy roja no quieres que vayamos con Wendy podrías tener fiebre ven vamos

-no Jellal no es eso, lo que pasa es que me es muy difícil decirte esto y creo que sabes a lo que me refiero- estaba muy pero muy avergonzada

Jellal lo noto y enseguida el se puso del mismo color que el cabello de ella -Erza yo bueno, veras

-deja me continuar- apretó su puño -tu me gustas mucho quiero que estemos juntos, y esta ves no quiero mentiras- lo señalo

Jellal se quedo sorprendido ya se hacia ala idea de que había la posibilidad pero una cosa era pensarlo y otra que estuviera pasando, tenia sentimientos encontrado y es que era tan feliz por escuchar aquellas palabras después de todo Erza no lo odiaba y lo había perdonado se había conformado con eso pero ahora el también quería llevar su relación al próximo nivel pero también tenía miedo el aún no se perdonaba de haberla lastimada

-Jellal no dirás nada- el rostro de Erza ardía se podía ver

Y el se deba cuenta tenia una diosa enfrente de él, ella sonrojada su cabello peinado de lado mostraba su cuello desnudo y ese hombro que quería morder, estaba tan hermosa con ese vestido, la luz de la luna la iluminaba, nunca creyó ver tanta belleza y perfección en un solo lugar. El hecho de que ella se sonrojara y se mostrara tan vulnerable ante el era lo mejor del mundo por que ella solo era así con él y no quería que nadie mas la viera en ese estado, como le daban ganas de saltarle encima

-necesito que me respondas- ella se acerco más a él

-yo…. No se… Erza… te hice daño en el pasado no me puedo perdonar se que tu ya lo hiciste pero a mi me cuesta, tu eres luz y yo soy solo oscuridad..

Erza puso su mano en los labios- ya no sigas esta ves no dejare que me des escusas te quiero Jellal tal y como eres puso su frente junto con la de él, quiero estar contigo y se que tu también, por eso te pido que ya no me des escusas se sinceró por favor

Sin pensarlo él la beso dejándola sorprendida pero no tardo mucho y le correspondió el beso después de mucho tiempo al fin se habían dado su primer beso. Se separaron y ambos estaban sonrojados -te amo Erza…..

Fin del flas back

-Owww que hermoso quiero llorar- dijo Mira limpiándose sus ojos

-Pero ya lo estás haciendo-

-me alegro mucho por ti, el que mi segundo ship favorito se hiciera realidad me emociona mucho

-¿segundo?

-veras tengo 4 ships favoritos el 4 se lo lleva Gajeel y Levy, luego en tercero está el Gruvia ósea Gray y Juvia en segundo tu y Jellal

-y quien esta en primero- pregunto curiosa no quería ser el segundo lugar

-Es muy obvio el Nalu n.n-

-ya veo bien debo admitir que también me gusta-

Gray acaba de llegar y fue directo a la barra -de que hablan me entro curiosidad verlas tan animadas

-Mira me contaba de las parejas del gremio que mas le gustaban y déjame decirte que eres el tercero en su lista

-¿el tercero? De que hablas

-y yo estoy en segundo lugar- lo decía tan orgullosa

-no te entiendo- decía él -Mira me traes una cerveza

-aquí tienes, Gray si quieres cambiar de posición ya debes darte prisa con Juvia ya quiero verlos juntos

Le dio un trago a su cerveza -¿aun no le das una respuesta a Juvia? Pregunto Erza

-no

-ya veo no me voy a meter pero no es justo que la tengas esperando, creo que ella ha sido muy paciente contigo y sin esperar nada a cambio, no crees que ya es hora de que lo hables con ella

El no dijo nada, Erza tenia razón pero es que aun no sabia que hacer no era tan fácil como se creía Erza se levanto y puso su mano en su hombro -solo fue un consejo, no te juzgaba

-Lose solo no se como

-lo entiendo pero no tardes- ella le sonrió y se fue

-Erza tiene razón Juvia seria muy feliz si le confianzas tus sentimientos

El se sonrojo, no negó nada pero tampoco lo acepto -no sabes cuando regresan Natsu y Lucy de su misión cambio de tema muy rápido

-la misión solo dura 3 días pasado mañana tendrían que estar aquí

-ya veo, debimos ir con ellos, me aburro

-Natsu me dijo que esta ves quería ir solo con Lucy y happy, y la verdad eso es bueno espero tambien reaccione pronto ese idiota

-¿de que hablas? Pregunto intrigado

-tiene el mismo problema que tu, me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana – y se fue

Suspiro -asi que el mismo problema eh, te equivocas Erza, Natsu esconde algo mas grave

-Loke no puedo estar aquí tienes que regresarme tenemos que salvar a Natsu, estamos perdiendo el tiempo

-estas loca como me pides que te lleve con esa bruja, además tiene a Natsu controlado y no voy a dejar que te lastime

-no me importa no puedo dejar que Elena se salga con la suya –

\- pero tenemos que hacer un plan para poder rescatarlo, no puedes solo llega asi

-ok tienes razón debemos pensar en un plan, espera ¿y happy?- se sentía mal de haber olvidado a su pequeño amigo

Y justo en ese momento apareció Virgo con happy en su brazos -aquí esta princesa, no va a castigarme

Lucy tomo al gatito en sus brazos -happy te encuentras bien?

Comenzó abrir los ojos -¿Lucy?

-me alegro de que estés bien- sonrió cálidamente

-Lucy Natsu esta en peligro Elena lo hipnotizo, tenemos que salvarlo

-lose

Lucy le conto a happy lo que había pasado -me cuesta creer que Natsu te atacara él no seria capaz

-lose, pero es porque lo tienen hipnotizado, por eso tenemos que elaborar un plan

Se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que Lucy se le ocurrió que tenían que hacer -Loke este va hacer el plan tenemos que hacer que Natsu y Elena estén separados después de eso tu y happy le vendaran los ojos a Natsu mientras de lo que yo peleo con ella, tengo que hacerla entrar en razón

-no creo que vaya a resultar tan fácil – Dijo Loke

-se que no pero es nuestra única oportunidad, tengo entendido que si se le hipnotiza tanto tiempo alguien perderá su conciencia y solo será una marioneta, no podemos dejar que eso le pase a Natsu

-tenemos que salvar a Natsu- dijo happy

-y eso haremos

Mientras tanto Elena se encontraba con Natsu en un salón grande que normalmente se hacían fiestas ahí. Ambos estaban acostados en el suelo ella sentada con sus piernas estiradas mientras que él tenia su cabeza recargada en sus piernas de ella, Elena le acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza

-no sabes cuanto tiempo estuve esperando a que estuvieras aquí conmigo, no sabes cuando soñé poder tenerte así, eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz

-siempre estaré contigo- dijo él

Ella bajo su mirada y se cruzo con sus ojos -siempre quise escucharte decirme eso-

-¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto viendo como las lágrimas caían en su mejilla

-porque, tus palabras no son sinceras solo lo dices porque te tengo hipnotizado

-pero yo te lo estoy diciendo enserio- le sonrió

-Natsu porque no pudiste enamorarte de mi, yo no quería llegar a esto, quería que lo nuestro fuera real, que no fuera una ilusión. Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos me salvaste y pasaste todo el día conmigo, jamás nadie había querido estar conmigo porque me tenían miedo, tenían miedo que pudiera aprovecharme de ellos por eso mi padre no me deja salir, pero sabes yo no pedí tener esta magia si no hubiera nacido con esto pude haber tenido una vida fácil

-yo te daré esa vida que quieres- dijo Natsu levantándose

Elena se limpio sus lagrimas -cuando te conocí yo no tuve que usar mi magia contigo, tu me sonreíste, me dijiste que me hiciera fuerte y que confiara en mi misma-

-si me acuerdo, tu no parabas de llorar, no dejabas de tener miedo-

Elena se levanto y fue hacia los ventanales -estaba asustada por que nunca iba a poder hacer amigos y que siempre iba estar encerrada por eso pasaste todo el día conmigo, Me enamore de tu amabilidad enseguida, me enamore de tus ocurrencias, no deje de reír en todo el dia gracias a ti

-me alegro de haberte hecho reír- dijo viéndola

-te acuerdas que te pedí ¿que fueras mi novio? ¿Qué me llevaras contigo'?

-si- dijo mas serio

-repíteme lo que me dijiste

-losiento no puedo ser tu novio y tampoco puedo llevarte conmigo, estoy en un viaje solo para hacerme mas fuerte

-exacto, y yo te dije que lo entendía que te podía esperar todo el tiempo que necesitaras, pero que volvieras conmigo que yo iba ser la mujer que tu necesitabas, recuerdas que me contestaste

-te dije que no iba ser posible por que ella espera mi regreso

A Natsu le comenzó a doler la cabeza- que me estas haciendo- estaba recobrando la conciencia

ella volteo a verlo -cuando escuche el ella me enoje pero no me importo dije que iba a pelear por ti y que tu ibas hacer mío, que te ibas a enamorar de mi e íbamos hacer felices juntos eso pensé hasta el día de ayer, que la trajiste porque no pudiste venir solo, me lastimaste vi como la mirabas, como nunca le quistas un ojo, como siempre estas preguntado por ella cuidándola, como casi la besa. No podía permitirlo por eso hice todo esto por eso te hipnotice no me importa si es jugar sucio tu serás mío

-estas muy loca, tu no sientes amor estas obsesionada

-veo que te resiste a mi, eres muy fuerte contigo tengo que ocupar toda mi magia es agotador y todavía tengo que ocuparme de esa rubia

-no dejare que la toques- le grito molesto

-no te preocupes yo no le hare nada pero tu si

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-tu te encargaras de sacarla de mi camino, si ella deja de existir ya no habrá impedimento para que estemos juntos

-nunca le haría daño a Lucy-

-cariño casi acabas con ella si no hubiera sido por que la salvo su espíritu ella ya no estaría aquí

-mientes-

-se que lo recuerdas

Natsu acaba de tener un flash back de lo ocurrido hace tan solo unas horas apretó mas lo puños – casi haces que a dañara, eso jamás te lo perdonare

-no necesito tu perdón, ella solo es una molestia para nuestra relación, ella tiene que morir- sonrió sínicamente

En la mente de Natsu recordó cuando no pudo salvarla en aquella ocasión y vio como desapareció enfrene de él -no lo voy a permitir- y se lanzo directamente a tacarla

-otra ves el mismo error Natsu – ella lo miro -detente

Y sin poder hace nada el se detuvo -que le pasa a mi cuerpo porque no responde –

-ahora solo me obedecerás, escucha con atención en cuando veas a Lucy las vas a tacar y pase lo que pase tu misión es acabar con ella

Natsu mordió su labio se estaba resistiendo

-entendiste- Elena tomo su barbilla y lo siguió mirando -quiero que acabes con ella

Los ojos de él se oscurecieron -si-

-asi me gusta, ven no tardaran nuestros invitados y tenemos que estar listos

El solo la siguió….

Lucy junto con Loke y Happy ya se encontraban a fuera de la mansión -todos recuerdan el plan verdad

Ambos asintieron -Lucy no tengo un buen presentimiento

-yo tampoco Loke pero no dejare a Natsu por nada cueste lo que cueste

Ella iba a entran cuando Loke la agarro del brazo-se que es muy importante para ti pero no voy a permitirle que se acerque a ti y si veo que la situación empeora siempre te voy a elegir a ti ante todo de acuerdo asi me termines odiando te sacare de aquí

-Loke..

Una ves adentro de la mansión, todo estaba a oscuras, no había indicio de que hubiera alguien ahí

-Lucy tengo miedo- dijo happy volando junto a ella

-tranquilo todo va a salir bien

Junto a las escaleras se encontraba Namir con una velas -la señorita Elena lo esta esperando en aquel salón, sigan me por favor

Ellos se miraron ya era la hora de la verdad. Siguieron al mayordomo hasta el salón que desde la puerta se veía que era el único lugar con luz, Namir abrió las puertas y se puso a un lado para que ellos pudieran pasar, después de que ellos entraron cerro la puerta. Happy se alarmo y fue directo a la puerta -esta cerrada

-es una trampa- dijo Loke

-los ventanales tienen magia no va hay forma de escapar – dijo Lucy

Al otro extremo del salón estaba una puerta -los dos van a entrar por aquella puerta, tenemos que estar preparados

Después de eso Elena entro, su aspecto lucio completamente diferente, su cabello naranja estaba suelto le llegaba hasta las piernas, lucia un vestido blanco simple y en su cuello se podía ver un collar con una piedra color verde esmeralda

-¿dónde está Natsu?- pregunto Lucy

-tranquila rubia, lo veras en un momento pero antes quería hablar contigo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-quiero decirte que después de que acabe contigo será mi boda con Natsu como veras ya estoy lista, me hubiera gustado que nos acompañaras pero el novio no te quiere ver

-déjate de tonterías y ¿dime donde esta Natsu?

-no tarda en venir, ya pronto lo veras una pregunta ¿Qué se siente que todo el tiempo que estuviste con Natsu no pudiste hacerlo tuyo? Tuviste tanto tiempo Lucy, y ni si quiera te le has podido declarar, si quiera un beso no es eso triste y ahora yo que solo estuve un dia con el vamos a casarnos siento mucha lastima por ti querida

Lucy sonrió – ¿lastima por mi? Yo siento lastima por ti, por que tienes que usar magia para lograr que este contigo, déjame decirte esto Natsu jamás estaría contigo por voluntad propia

Eso hizo enfurecer a Elena -en el amor y en la guerra se vale todo

-no cuando obligas a alguien estar contigo, tendrás razón no eh podido declararme pero todo ese tiempo eh estado a lado de Natsu compartieron un sin fin de aventuras él y yo tenemos un laso que ni si quiera tu podrás romper

Elena no dijo nada – mira yo no quiero pelear contigo nuestra misión es protegerte y cuidarte asi que deja tu plan te lo pido por favor, y deja tranquilo a Natsu o si no te juro que lo pagaras

-jamás, le dije a Natsu que pelearía por el y no pienso rendirme ni por ti no por nadie

-sabes que utilizar mucho tu poder trae consecuencias si lo seguís utilizando agotaras tu vida

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Pregunto sorprendida

-he leído mucho sobre la hipnosis, es un magia que esta prohibida

-no te creas tan inteligente tengo mi arma secreta mi poder no se agotara

Lucy observo su collar- bueno basta de charla no aguanto mas verte -Namir

Llego Namir y tomo a Loke por los brazos -Loke

No te he dicho pero mi mayordomo es muy fuerte -sujeta a su espíritu y no dejes que la ayude

-no puede ser tambien controlas a tu mayordomo

-claro si no lo hacia no iba a estar de mi lado, no te has preguntado por que es el único sirviente en esta casa, mi padre no quiere que yo ocupe mi magia en otros por eso estoy encerrada aquí y el siempre me cuida es el único que podría detenerme pero no esta aquí, y tengo que apresurar todo antes de que regrese

-no dejare que te salgas con la tuya –

-y que vas hacer tu mejor espíritu no podrá ayudarte

-yo puedo pelear, no me subestimes

-no lo hago por eso yo no se tu oponente , Natsu sal

Natsu entro al salón lucia un traje color blanco, su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás, se puso aun lado de Elena y ella puso su mano su pecho como lo estuviera deteniendo de vista parecía el mismo Natsu de siempre, pero no lo era su mirada estaba apagada -¿Qué le hiciste? Pregunto enojada

-cree me yo no quería llegar a esto pero tu y el me obligaron –

-no te lo voy a perdonar nunca-

-no necesito tu perdón, se acabó la plática- Elena quito su mano del pecho de Natsu y él fue directo atacar a Lucy

Por suerte ella lo venia venir y rápidamente se transformó en star dress cáncer logrando esquivar el ataque de Natsu -por favor Natsu vuelve – le pidió

Pero el solo limitaba atacarla sus puños llenos de fuego quería golpearla, a pesar de que Lucy hacia todo por esquivarlo tenia claro que no le iba a poder ganar él era muy fuerte -Natsu se que estas ahí , pelea no te dejes vencer por ella

Otro ataque esta ves Lucy no pudo esquivarlo pero con una de sus espadas detuvo el puño de Natsu, sin embargo tuvo que ocupar rápidamente la otra porque con una no podía

-te lo suplico no te dejes vencer

-cállate, mi misión es acabar contigo-

Después de eso logro tirar a Lucy al suelo. Happy que no podía seguir mirando fue hacia Natsu lo agarro del brazo -por favor Natsu para- dijo llorando

-happy aléjate de él- grito su amiga –

-no estorbes- lo aventó y happy dio contra el muro

Loke que seguía estaba peleando con Namir ya que todos sus intentos de ir ayuda a Lucy eran en vano asi que tenia que primero acabar con el mayordomo

Lucy cambio de star dress, a Scorpion para poder evitar que el Raienryū no Hoko de Natsu

-mierda me estoy quedando sin poder y ni si quiera he podido hacer mucho

Natsu fue más rápido y esta ves si logro darle un rodillazo en el estomago a lo cual ella escupió sangre (tengo que aclarar que esta parte me dolió mucho no me imagino a Natsu lastimándola pero tenia que pasar esto en la historia)

Ella cayo de rodillas

-Lucyyyyyy – grito Loke

Natsu se puso enfrente de ella e iba volverla atacar lanzándole un puñetazo pero este no llego ya que ella había cambiado a la forma de acuario y tenia su mano en el puño de Natsu justo para detenerlo

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron hasta el propio Natsu abrió sus ojos de par en par

-Natsu detener este ataque es toda la magia que me queda por favor regresa a mi, no me gusta verte de esta manera, tu no lastimarías a tus amigos, se que puedes oírme te has estado conteniendo en los ataques, se que no quieres dañarme asi que mírame soy Lucy tu amiga una lagrima deslizo por su mejilla

-Lucy- después comenzó a dolerle su cabeza -deja de controlarme grito

-que estas haciendo acabala- grito Elena, pero esta vez tocando su collar para que le diera mas poder

Natsu peleaba contra la orden que le acaba de dar, Lucy al darse cuenta fue directo abrazarlo

-Lucy aléjate de mi, no quiero dañarte mas por favor huye

-nunca te dejaría no lo recuerdas es mas divertido si estamos juntos

Al escuchar esas palabras tenia todo claro ya no iba permitir seguir siendo contralado

Lucy se dio cuenta y grito - Loke ahora

Su espíritu fue directo con Elena y logro quitarle el collar -listo con esto ya no podrás hacer nada

-estúpido aun tengo mi poder, iba ocupar su poder para controlarlo pero Lucy llego justo a tiempo para taparle los ojos con la manga del traje de Natsu

-es suficiente –

-Namir crees que te puedas encargar de ella- dijo Lucy cansada

El mayordomo ya había recuperado la conciencia -lamento muchas las molestias yo me ocupare de ella mi amo siempre le da un medicamento para dormirla

Fue hacia ella y la cargo -señorita es hora de descansar

-Namir bájame es un orden – pero ya no pudo hacer nada y salieron del salón

Happy fue volando hacia Lucy- ¿estas bien?

-si ella asintió

-me alegro de que estés bien- Loke beso su mano

-no tienes por que hacer eso – se sonrojo

-Lucy –

Natsu la llamo y su expresión era de arrepentimiento, se iba acerca a ella pero Loke lo tomo de la camisa -maldito, te dije que no iba a perdonar si la hacías algo, me las vas a pagar

El no dijo -no detendré si quieres golpearme se que lo merezco

-si te lo mereces – iba a golpearlo

-Loke suéltalo

-pero te lastimo, no me pidas que lo deje asi

-puerta de leo ciérrate – y asi Loke no le quedo mas que regresar -perdónalo ya se le pasara

-pero me lo merezco yo te ataque fui tan inútil no pude protegerte

-no digas nada mas no fue tu culpa, además tu me has salvado muchas veces era justo que hiciera lo mismo por ti – camino hacia – no te culpe de acuerdo ade…. No pudo terminar la palabra ya que perdió todas las fuerzas estaba apunto de tocar el suelo pero Natsu había logrado agarrarla

-creo que ocupe toda mi magia

El la cargo en sus brazos -descansa- le dijo

Ella cerro los ojos y quedo completamente inconsciente -Natsu será mejor llevar a Lucy a que descanse

-happy perdóname tambien tu

-como dice Lucy no fue tu culpa pero por favor a la próxima no dejes que una loca te controle, estábamos muy preocupados

Llegando a una de las habitaciones Natsu coloco con mucho cuidado a Lucy en la cama y luego la tapo con la sabana. Happy tambien se acomodo en la cama estaba muy cansado que enseguida se durmió

Natsu paso su mano en la mejilla de ella dándole una suave caricia -gracias Lucy siempre terminas salvándome no se que haría sin ti- la observo, quería me memorizar cada parte su rostro y se paro en sus labios, quería hacerlo no había día que no quisiera besarla. Sin pensarlo mas le dio un beso pero enseguida se quitó no quería despertarla-te prometo que la próxima ves cuidare mejor de ti…


End file.
